Flint (SG)
FLINT was a Rhodes Scholar and earned his degree in English Lit. Bored by the Groves of Academe, he enlisted in the Army and applied the tenacity and concentration he had used so well scholastically to grind his way through Airborne School, Ranger School, Special Forces School and finally Flight Warrant Officers School.... graduating each with top honors. A thorough tactical planner, Flint drafted and personally led a half dozen rescue missions in hostile territories that for obvious reasons of security were never publicized, let alone admitted to. Flint now leads the G.I. Joe team, quietly taking out any threat identified by President Colton. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX Shattered Glass Universe History Flint had a problem with arrogance, for his self confidence often bordered on being downright cocky. His teammates usually tolerated him because they knew he had the goods to back up his attitude, but his ego sometimes got in the way of his relationship with Lady Jaye, who was initially turned off by his cockiness when he came on to her. Still, Flint was a brave, steadfast soldier who refused to be intimidated by anyone or anything. Flint made his debut as backup for a small group of G.I. Joe soldiers who found COBRA at a local fair. Flint ended up fighting Xamot and Tomax onto the top of a roller coaster loop. He was only actually punching one of them but due to their telepathic connections, the other one felt every blow. The two COBRA sympathizers eventually escaped. Flint later proved to Lady Jaye he was a complete jerk when he ATTACKED a group of COBRA EELs by himself. This provided Lady Jaye with the opportunity to warn the other Joes of the COBRA swimmers. Since the Eels weren't armed, Flint was never in any real danger. While he gloated about the beating he gave out, he put the moves on Lady Jaye, who was turned on by his violent outburst. She forgave Flint's constant arrogance and gave in to their mutual lust for violence. Flint loves his more brutal side, as shown in a mission in war-torn Wolkekuck-Uckland. He and Lady Jaye stumbled upon two COBRA peace activists. Flint gleefully killed his unarmed opponent. The other man surrendered to Lady Jaye. Flint said they cannot take prisoners, and offered to kill the man if she is not able to do it. Together, Flint and Lady Jaye tortured the peacenik for his knowledge of COBRA's movements, and then they killed him together, brutally mutilating both bodies as a warning to others. Flint married Lady Jaye, and they had a daughter Marissa. Flint was named Commander of G.I. Joe operations, personally leading hit squads against anyone President Colton deemed a threat. He and Lady Jaye were estranged, and he found his release with Cover Girl and bouts of brutish violence. MUX History: When the TP begins, Flint and his Joes had been sent to follow up on rumors of alien robots hidden as Earth vehicles and equipment. If found, they were to be captured and dismantled for military research. On April 19, 2010, General Flint realized that the woman posing as Ebony in the Pit was actually Scarlett from the TFUniverse. Confronting her, Flint nearly defeated her in one-on-one combat, but was ultimately defeated. The real Ebony showed up and disabled the injured Scarlett as she tried to escape. After contemplating Flint's dying form for a moment, she decided to finish him off with two bullets to the head. General Ho has since taken over G.I. Joe's day-to-day operations. Category:Dead OOC Notes File Name: Dashiell R. Faireborn Rank on MUX: General Logs/Posts 2009 * October 5 - Expanded Mission * November 14 - Goldbug - Deadline found Goldbug at Spike’s. Go get ‘em! * December 16 - What to do with Spike Witwicky Category:2009 2010 * January 11 - "New Contract" * January 12 - "Cabin Fever" - After weeks of languishing in the Pit, Buster's nerves give out and years of taunting from his older brother are about to get a painful payback. Meanwhile, Lowdown is content in taunting the fate of both Spike and Buster in front of them. * April 5 - "Scarlett's Infiltration" - Scarlett has finally learned where the SG-Pit is, and has disguised herself as Ebony. She walks in from miles away, makes it look like she was in a fight, and tries to infiltrate the SG PIT * April 13 - "Security leaks" - Flint orders Joes in custody on the other side of the rift to be rescued or killed * April 19 - "The Looking Glass Breaks" - Scarlett's Infiltration of the SG Pit is dicovered. General Flint is Killed. Scarlett is rescued by SG-Slickspin and Airborne Category:2010 Players General Flint was a TP character, and temped by Bzero, until he was killed by Ebony. ---- Category:Characters Category:SG-GI Joe Category:Humans Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-only characters